


Light

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: And I just posted a crippling depression fanfic so, Because screw it, i need this, it's cute, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Norman's a lonely person.





	Light

_December 31st 1937_

Allison watched Norman. Most of the time he was watching other people. But now he was just standing there. All the other employees were rushing home, desperate to get out of the cold and away from the studio. But he just stood there. Allison didn't quite know why but she walked up to him. She stood there, silently watching the sunset with him. She saw Wally Franks scurry past and fall over before getting back up again. Jack Fain strolled past tipping his hat to her. She responded with a small wave. Eventually, no more walked past. It was just them and the cars. 

"Why are you here?", She heard Norman say, his head turned away from her.

"I thought you looked lonely.", She replied, rubbing her hands together and breathing on them, "It's awfully cold out here."

"Then go home home.", He said in a quiet voice, "Go home and make some coffee, or drink a bottle of beer, whatever you want."

"Why don't you go home? You could be alone in your house, with cup of coffee or bottle of beer."

Silence. They stared out into the sunset. It was a rather quick sunset. The January air came out in their breaths, like the smoke of a fire. 

"I must say Allison, you're very persistent.", Norman turned his head to her, "Why?"

"I thought you would know with the amount of people you spy on."

He looked back at the cars zooming past. 

"Most people at this studio have glaring flaws. Some try to hide them, others aren't even aware of them. They're easy to read, easy to trick and fold, based on their desires and faults. It's how Joey gets them to stay and why he doesn't like me. How ever, you are an exception.", He looked back and stared her in the eyes, "You believe there is good in everyone and that people can overcome their flaws. You have self belief without Joey's words and are willing to accept when you are wrong. You are one of a kind in this studio. You fascinate everyone. I have no need for 'spying' on you."

"But why do you spy?", Allison replied, "It makes everyone think you’re, well, a creep.”

”I don’t care what they think. No one should trust their opinions. Not a single good one in their lot. I’d much rather keep to myself then intermingle with them.”

Allison let out a sigh that blossomed forth and smiled at him. 

“Well, if you ever want someone to talk to, I’m open.”

He let out a small chuckle before smiling back.

”Ok, if you really want to talk to an old crone like me.”

And Allison walked off, boots crunching in the snow that had begun to fall from the air. He watched her go before treading off in the opposite direction, a sillouhette against the last fragments of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe last fic of the summer? Don’t know if I’ll Wi-Fi though, so.....also, 3 UPLOADS!!??? I’m on a roll!!


End file.
